Trapped in a Closet
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Okita Sougo likes to challenge Kagura. I mean, of course, they were rivals. During their challenge, they were in a situation that forced them to hide in a closet. To what would that lead? Okikagu! Rated M for a reason! R&R! Enjoy


**Why hello there, people of earth. I've come in peace. :3 To tell you the truth, this is my first Gin Tama FanFic but, i wrote a couple of FairyTail stories so I'm not THAT inexperienced. I just started watching Gin Tama like a week ago and I reached episode 207… Wow, so fast… Anyways, I just LOVED Kagura and Sogou paired together! They're officially my favorite couple! They're just so cute, with the way they interact with each other. Even though they fight ALL the time I just fangirl through the whole episode! –fangasm- XD Without further ado, this lemony one-shot! Read and Enjoy~ :3**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own a car… I don't own a house… And of course, if I don't own these, how could I even own Gin Tama? I only own this crappy plot and crappy words T.T But, don't worry my minio- I mean friends… My plan will soon be put into action… Soon… SOON! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA –cough, cough- sorry… Lost it there for a bit…**

Kagura now, was an 18-year-old girl. Or, as she puts it _'woman'. _During these couple of years, she managed to grow and look good. She had a longer hair, her eyes looked more mature than before, and her bust size, ooooohh her bust size. Nobody would've guessed she'd grow up to have such a bust size! She surprised most, heck everybody she knew! And the best part is that she had the curves that could make a guy drool while undressing her with her eyes. The only problem was that... She was a kid inside an adult's body.

Okita Sougo, a 24-year-old man. He didn't like the term 'man', it made him sound old. He preferred 'old teenager' or 'young adult' and such. Okita didn't change much, his hair was still the same sandy color, just a bit taller. His eyes were still the same but, of course, they look a bit mature. Moreover, he got a bit taller, managed to gain some hot abs and six-packs which attracted a lot of girls which, would end up with them fan girling over him. The only problem was, he was a sadist in a mature body.

Both Kagura and Sougo liked challenges, they were labeled as the rival couple. Which, will result into them yelling in sync, "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

Every once in a while, Sougo would find a challenge and go with it to the Yato girl. He'd taunt her into doing it and in the end, as always, they end up in trouble.

This time, the consequence of the challenge was far more daring and troublesome than the other times. Let's start from the beginning.

Today was like any day, just a normal lazy day at the Odd jobs household. Gintoki would lay on the couch reading his JUMP while picking his nose, Shinpachi would do the chores, and Kagura would just sit and watch TV. That was… Until, their peaceful morning was ruined when the door flew open. They couldn't see who the culprit was because of the smoke cloud.

Suddenly, a sand-haired-colored-man slash young adult slash old teenager, came in with a bazooka on his shoulder.

Gintoki looked unfazed by what just happened to his door, he probably got used to it, and said, "Oi Kagura, your boyfriend's here." And went back to picking his nose.

The Yato's cheeks were tinted with a pink blush as she opened her mouth in protest, "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Sougo just waved of the silver-haired samurai and turned his attention towards the blushing girl and smirked, "I have another challenge for you China. You ready to take it up?"

Kagura crossed her arms and faced the opposite way, "Of course! I'll be sure to wipe the floor with your sorry ass."

"Don't get too confident, China girl."

"Whatever…" She mumbled. Then, she turned her attention to him and asked, "So, what's your challenge?"

"Come with me." That being said, he got a hold of her hand and dragged her outside.

Shinpachi turned towards his boss and asked, "Just when are they going to stop denying their feelings?"

Gintoki shrugged and smiled at his thoughts, '_Ah. Young love. Sure brings memories' _

Now, back to our favorite couple, Sougo was dragging Kagura but abruptly stopped once they reached a big looking castle.

Kagura blinked several times then decided on asking the person beside her, "What are we doing here, sadist?"

Sougo sighed and looked at Kagura, "Today, the people of this household are out. The challenge is whoever finds the golden vase before they come back, wins."

Kagura raised a brow, "Isn't that stealing?"

Sougo shook his head and said, "We're not stealing it, we're just _borrowing _it. Get my point?" Kagura nodded hesitantly but didn't question him more. If it was a challenge against him she wouldn't back out that easily.

"Okay 3…" He started the countdown.

"2…"

"1!"

That being said, both ran inside the big house in an instant. Once their foot entered it, they froze.

"Whoa…" Kagura said looking around, "This place is HUGE!"

"You don't say?!" Sougo rolled his eyes.

It did not take long for Kagura to find one of the closets and opened it, "Hmmm… This closet is real small compared to the house."

Sougo rolled his eyes again at her childish ways. That's when his ears picked up a sound of foot steps coming their way.

"Oh shit!" He cursed, "Someone's coming!"

"What?! I thought you said no one's here!" Kagura yelled.

"Well nobody's perfect!" He took her hand and dragged her towards the closet, "Quick! Let's hide here!" And pushed both of them inside.

Apparently the closet was too cramped and small for two people, "Remind me, why am I forced to be stuck in here with you?" Kagura asked. Her back was pressed against the closet wall with Sougu's body pressed against her .

"Well, if you don't want to get arrested for vandalism, I suppose you shut up." Sougo tried to move a bit to get more comfortable and sighed, "Would you give me a bit of space? I don't feel comfortable! " He whispered.

"There's no space!" Kagura yelled-whispered.

"Well, then make some!"

"How ca-" then he cut her by placing his index finger on her mouth, silencing her, "Shhh!" He warned once he heard the footsteps coming there way.

"Stop moving!" Kagura hissed as she felt his private part touching hers and blushed madly. Sougo continued on moving, "I said st-" she got cut once she felt the Shinsingumi's first captain's hand brush againt her breast. She bit her lip holding back a small moan.

Once Sougo had noticed what he had done he apologized and said, "mI'm sorry. Just stop making too muc h damn noise! Unless you want to get caught."

"But my-" she cut herself once she heard footsteps again. Sougo pressed himself more against the Yato girl. His face was just inches away from her bossom. She could feel his hot breath against them. Kagura tried to back away and get more space but, of course it was impossible in that closet! It resulted into her pressing her big bust against his face.

He tried to speak and tell her to move away so he could breath but all that came was muffled voice and a moan fromthe blushing Yato. IInstantly, she clasped a hand on her mouth to stop herself from doing that kind of voice again.

As for the captain of the first division, his eyes were just as wide as soccer ball. He did NOT just hear such a sound from that tomboy teenager did he? What annoyed him more is that it turned him on.

Looking at her face, he noticed she was in misery at the moment. Being his usual sadistic self he wanted her to suffer more for his own entertainment. Smirking, he burried his face deeper in her breasts as he tried to tease her more. It seemed to work actually. Smiling in satisfaction, he placed his leg in between her own pressing it against her private part.

He seemed surprised by her action, she pressed herself on his leg and rubbed her womanhood against it. She bit her lower lip to prevent any sounds that may come from her. Sougo would prefer to die then admitting that he liked her expression as she rubbed her private part against his leg. Nope, not gonna admit it. Neither will he admit that it gave him a hard on. Never. Impossible. One in a million chance. Cross that make it minus one in a million chance.

Suddenly, Sougo heard someone walk out and close the door after him, locking it. Okay fine, he would admit that he wanted to fuck her right then and there. Without any second thought, he opened the closet's door and got out. He pushed Kagura against the cold hard wall. She looked at him with a flushed face and half lidded eyes, and God she looked damn cute and sexy! He wanted to devour her.

"S-sad-" Before she even continued her first word of the sentence, Sougo pressed his hot lips against her soft and delicate ones. Before the sukumbo lover could comprehend what was happening she foud her body moving on its own. She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him closer to her deepening the kiss. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist as he pressed her harder against the wall.

He licked her lower lip seeking for entrance, willingly, she parted her lips and he took that a chance to dominate her mouth. He explored every inch in her mouth and finally went to battle with her tongue. Once his tongue touched hers, Kagura moaned during the kiss making him groan in response.

Sougo's hand carcassed her thigh as he broke the kiss for air. He attacked her neck with kisses. He kissed her jaw moving to her ccollarbone as he bit and sucked it leaving a read mark.

"S-Sougo..." He heard her moan his first name, it only turned him on more. He couldn't take this anymore and he knew that she couldn't either. But, he wanted her to beg, to moan out his name again and louder.

"What? What is that you want?" He whispered in her ear and bit playfully on it. Kagura whimpered and bit her lower lip before speaking.

"T-touch me..." she stuttered.

"Touch you where?" He demanded. He knew that she was suffering but he couldn't help it. He liked seeing that embarrassed face of hers.

"H-here and h-here.." she pointed at her breasts and womanhood.

"Here where?" He smirked at her reaction. She's just so cute when she was like that, feeling embarrased and blushing hard. Especially with snow-white skin color she had.

Kagura shook her head and refused to say, "Repeat after me," Sougo started, " 'Sougo-sama, I want you to touch meon my wet pussy.' " Her eyes widened at what he said and blushed more if that was possible.

"Say it!" He demanded rocking his hips against hers.

Kagura took a deep breath, "S-sougo-sama..." she swallowed hard, "I-I want you to t-touch me in my w-w-wet p-p-p-pussy..." She stuttered out. He chuckled at his girl's reaction. And yes. You heard it right, 'his girl' and that damn hickey proved his point. She might hit him later because of it but... oh well, might as well enjoy his time.

Answering to her demands, he trailed his hand up to her inner thigh and traced his index finger on her wet underwear. It drew out another of those sexy moans Sougo seemed to like. Liking her reaction, he rubbed her clit .

"I-I can't take it, I'm going-" before she could come, he stopped his ministrations and ripped her pink panties.

"H-hey! Those were my favorite pair!" She yelled as she saw him throw her favorite panty that was now torn into the ground.

"I'll buy you new ones." He volunteered as he placed her on the floor. He took that opportunity to pin her on the floor and kiss her again. The next thing you can find was Kagura riding on him moaning aloud in pleasure. Fortunately, nobody heard them. Guess they were out again.

Later that night, you can find a tired looking Yato on the back of the captain of first division taking her back home.

"Stupid Sougo... It's all your fault I won't be able to walk for a while." The Yato said.

The captain could only smirk in satisfaction because of his accomplishments. First, that angry looking mark on her collarbone and second he did her good.

"You can't say you didn't like it."

"Yeah... Whatever..." she burief her face in the crook of his neck taking deep breath of his scent.

"Love you sadist..." she mumbled.

"Love you too weirdo." Was the last thing she heard before falling into deep slumber on the back of her new found love.

**AND CUT! First thing first... I typed this on a pphone so I'm sorry for any typing or grammar mistakes. Second, this is the first lemon I've ever written so please don't be harsh on me. Third, I think I'll make sequel where Kagura gets pregnant... that's just a thought though. If you liked it then I'll make it. :3 Nothing more to say actually ._. R&R~ **

**Peace I'm Out (=3=)**


End file.
